Watching Harry Potter in 99 Seconds
by puppyduckster
Summary: What happens when the Golden Trio, Fred, George, and Ginny watch Harry Potter in 99 seconds?


_This is a fan fiction of watching Harry Potter in 99 seconds. I do not own Harry Potter or the song, only the commentary. The song belongs to Paint and Harry Potter itself belongs to as we all know J.K. takes place in Harry's fifth year before Fred and George leave Hogwarts. Please also note that this is a parody and should not be taken seriously._

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, the Weasley twins, and Hermione Granger were all sitting in the common room when suddenly a computer. and a note appeared. "What the bloody hell is this?!" Ron exclaimed staring at the computer.

Hermione picked up the note and read it.

 _Dear Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Gred and Forge,_

 _Yes I know who you are. I come from a place where there are actually a fictional series about you guys, as well as eight movies, several fan fictions, and so many parodies and songs about you guys. This here is Harry Potter in 99 seconds by Paint. I'm making you watch this for well entertainment reasons. But just so you know there will be parts that will upset you. So well yeah. Enjoy this song!_

 _-A Friend_

Now everyone was definitely confused. "I guess we should watch it." Hermione said flipping on the computer. After a. Few seconds the video popped up. Ginny, Fred, Ron, and George jumped back in shock not used to things like this. Hermione and Harry smirked.

 **There once was a boy named Harry destined to be a star**

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands. He hated hearing about his fame like this. Hermione hugged him while Ron awkwardly patted his back. Ginny, Fred, and George said nothing having nothing to say.

 **His parents were killed by Voldemort who gave him a lightning scar**.

"Thanks for reminding me" Harry muttered sarcastically. Hermione and Ginny glared at the screen, they knew it was just a video but...still.

" **Yo Harry you a wizard"**

"It didn't happen like that, it was much more entertaining!" Harry said indignantly.

 **Harry goes to Hogwarts he meets Ron and Hermione, McGonagall requires he play for Gryffindor**

"Again didn't happen like that" Harry commented.

 **Draco is a daddy's boy**

"Too true" everyone chuckled.

 **Qurriel becomes unemployed**

"That's one way of putting it" the Golden Trio all said in sync.

 **The Sorcerer's stone is destroyed by Dumbledore.**

A small note then appeared causing Hermione to read it.

 _Or the Philosopher's stone it's different in other countries._

 **Ron breaks his wand**

"Ugh don't remind me" Ron groaned

 **Now Ginny's gone**

Everyone grew silent here remembering how awful they felt when they thought Ginny was dead. Ron, Fred, and George especially after all she was their little sister.

 **And Harry's in mortal danger**

"Again" everyone chorused.

 **Tom Riddle hides his snake inside his ginormous secret chamber.**

"It was more like a giant terrorizing snake Harry thought. "Wait who's Tom Riddle?" The twins asked confused. "Voldemort" Harry replied.

 **Harry blows up Aunt Marge**

"Everyone started laughing at this except for Hermione who still thought it was very wrong of Harry. However a small smile did escape

her lips.

 **The dementors come and take charge, Lupin's a wolf, the rat's a man**

"That was so creepy finding out my pet was actually a grown man" Ron shuddered remembering.

 **And now the Prisoner is at large, they use time travel so they can save the Prisoner of Azkaban I don't really get it either**

"It does sound confusing when you say it like this" Ginny said.

 **Harry gets put in the Triwizard Tournament with dragons and mermaids**

"Oh joy" a certain Potter muttered.

 **Oh no!**

"My thoughts exactly" Harry muttered.

 **Edward Cullen gets slayed**

"Who?" Just then another note appeared.

 _It's Cedric Diggory. It says Edward Cullen because the actor who played Cedric also played Edward. And Edward is a vampire so yeah. Keep Watching!_

"Well that was weird" Ron remarked.

 **He's back**

"Great they must mean Voldemort" Harry muttered

 **Harry Harry it's getting scary**

"Kinda is" everyone said.

 **You're a revolutionary Harry, Dumbledore Dumbledore why is he ignoring your constant attempts to contact him?**

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Yeah why is he" he muttered under his breath.

 **He is forced to leave the school,Umbridge arrives**

Here everyone groaned.

 **Draco's a tool**

"Too true" everyone chorused again.

 **Kids break into the Ministry Sirius Black's as dead as can be!**

"No" Harry groaned. He put his head in his hands again. Everyone else was silent feeling sorry for Harry and wondering what other bad things could happen.

 **Split your soul seven parts of a whole they're Horcruxes it's Dumbledore's end!**

"NO!" Harry yelled. Ron grew pale with shock, Fred and George were speechless and Hermione and Ginny were on the verge of tears. How would Hogwarts be safe without Dumbledore?

 **There once was a boy named Harry who constantly conquered Death**

"Well not constantly maybe once or twice" Harry retorted. "That's kinda constantly mate" Ron replied earning himself a glare from Harry and Hermione and Ginny.

 **But in one final duel between good and bad he may take his final breath**

"I'm going to die?!" Harry exclaimed. "You can't" Ron said his face pale. Hermione began crying as another note appeared.

 **Hi guys,**

 **So that was it. You may be angry at me for showing you this but well sorry I couldn't resist. I'm weird that way, so you'll have to get used to it was funny in some parts. And you can save those deaths by the way. Oh and you guys can go back to whatever you were doing.**

 **Bye**

 **-A Friend**

"I guess it was a little funny in some parts" Ron thought aloud. "Yeah and we can save Those deaths perhaps." Harry agreed.

They all began to work in a a plan to save Them.

 _Keep in mind this is a one shot. I have no plans to actually continue this as a full out book. However I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. It was actually quite fun to write out._


End file.
